


I Wouldn't Be Here If It Wasn't for You

by Naaklasolus



Series: Knights of Eden [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, British Men of Letters (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Two brothers choose to become Men of Letters, but only one learned the truth before it was too late.





	I Wouldn't Be Here If It Wasn't for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a two-chapter 'fic, but I decided to repost as a oneshot and edit it a bit, as well as add it to my Arrowverse stuff with it's sister fic. And the title comes from "This Song Saved My Life".
> 
> (Originally posted: 9/13/2017)

**1988**

The dorms of Kendricks Academy had personal bathrooms, something that a certain young preteen was eternally grateful for. The boy stood from the floor and walked over to the vanity, turning the faucet on and washing his face then looked up at the mirror to study the reflection. A pale face looked back him with messy dark hair and haunted blue eyes, which were pale also and puffy.

It was....to be expected, actually. He was a murderer, for what? Some damn Code? Why the hell had he listened to Mick about coming to this forsaken place? Becca had a family, she had parents and two older brothers who attended the Academy. He was nobody, just some orphan who had an older brother who acted as if he never existed. Becca had been his best friend, his crush and now she was gone.

"C'mon, Cory! Hurry it up!" Came the voice of Mick, followed by a door closing.

The boy sighed as he flushed the toilet and walking out of the bathroom and walked out of his dorm towards the auditorium for some sort of assembly.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later** _

"...And now, please welcome Headmaster Angus Quinn from the Davidson Academy in Canada." Hess announces, causing Cory to look up from his sketch to stare at Headmaster Quinn. He was expecting some old man, not a young one that seemed more ancient then anybody in the room. Cory had an odd feeling like he was being watched and glanced behind him at his elder brother and said brother's friends, it wasn't them since they were watching the professor.

"Hello, children." Quinn greeted warmly as he took Hess's place, carrying a light Scouse accent. "As you may or may not know, the Davidson Academy is only for the elite of the elite, those gifted with supernatural talents or merely those who need a chance at life. Every year, either I or my second come here to pick recruits." Quinn shuffled some paper. "Now, let us begin: Andrea Martina Peters, come up here please.".

Cory watched as the older Scottish girl did just that, her light brown hair was braided today. He knew that she was a rather strong empath.

"Damian Richard Ketch.".

Damian stood from beside Cory, squeezing his shoulder as he passed in an affectionate manner. Damian was the middle child of the Ketch siblings and treated Cory like family despite his sister's fate. Like his twin brother Daniel, Damian was a natural marksman, but he was also an expert on various monsters and quite skilled in some old form of magic.

"Rebecca Ann Ketch." Cory watched as Damian whispered something to him, causing the man to scowl as Cory shrunk in his seat. "It seems we have a misunderstanding of sorts." Quinn looked right at him with a kind, fatherly look. "Cory Davies, come on up, son.".

Cory froze as he stared at the man who smiled warmly at him, beckoning him over to which Cory complied as he stood from his seat and joined his two classmates.

"Jessica Danielle Hess-Martins.".

Jess quickly joined them, checking Cory over. Unlike her evil hag of a mother, Jess was the most compassionate person Cory had ever met and he was sure Russo choose her out of spite for her mother. "All those remaining, you are dismissed." Hess says as she took Russo's place, the student body instantly filed out of the room and once it was clear, she turned on Russo. "How dare you, that wasn't part of the deal. These students weren't on the list.".

Quinn removed his glasses, his light blue eyes narrowed at Hess. "I sent you the list, sweetheart. This is the third year in a row you've screwed me over, Janet." Russo says as he stepped up to her, scowling as he stood to his full height. "You had my chosen killed so I decided to take their killers instead, if you continue to do this, then I will have to speak to the Grandmaster.".

"You're playing a dangerous game, Quinn. Might I remind you who resides in Liverpool?".

Quinn gave a sharp smile in return. "You can have Thomas, but if you so much as look into the direction of the kids, you'll see why I was chosen to lead the Knights." Quinn said icily as Hess back away from him instantly. "Remember your place, Janet. We don't play by your rules.".

With that, Quinn quickly ushered Cory and his classmates out with the request that they gather their personal belongings,

____

Early May 2008

New Harmony, Indiana

In the backyard of some house, a man watched from his perch in a tree as the hellhounds raided the household, he slipped out his phone and selected the contacts then selected the one called 'Watcher'.

"You rang, Huntsman?" Came a male, British voice cheerfully.

"Found the Winchesters." The man says quietly, carrying a light Boston accent as he witnessed the brutality of the beasts, looking away. "Lilith got away and the younger Winchester is still under her pet's control/".

The contact fell silent for a moment before sighing. "And Dean?".

"Hell.".

"I'll inform Quinn then." Watcher says then cleared his throat. "I'll send Beta Team to play Winchester Watch, for now, just follow Sam and make sure he does nothing stupid.".

"He's a Winchester and a Campbell, have you met those people?" The man asks, earning a laugh as he hung up.

He thought back to when he was a child as he watched Sam, he knew the pain of losing a loved one to an unfair fate but the Knights of Eden had given him a chance to live again. Quinn had saved him from the monster he was becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
